movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
The Object Express
The Object Express (AKA The Object Show Express) is a Holiday Animated Object Show Movie directed by Robert Zemeckis. It will be released in Decemeber 15, 2020. This is a 2nd Challenge to Win, Object Redundancy Movie and Shape Battle. This is a first Object Show Crossovers Movie. Summary Miner Hat will Go explore on The Object Show Express when she met the Object Redundancy Cast. Plot In Challenge to Win, on the night of Christmas Eve, Miner Hat becomes skeptical of the existence of Santa Hat. Struggling to fall asleep, she witnesses a Steam Locomotive arrive on the Land, and goes outside to examine it. The Conductor name Vibrator introduces The Train as the Polar Express, bound for the North Pole. Initially reluctant, the Miner Hat brings Sweetaroo (Her pet Techbot Skunk)and her Field Trip Backpack as she jumps aboard as the Train departs. In a Passenger Car, she meets a Joystick, Notpad, Magic Hat, and Canny. The Train arrives in The Shape Battle Land as it picks up Tokey, who also declines to board, but changes her mind, and Miner Hat applies the brakes to allow Tokey to board, which is noticed by Vibrator. As Tokey sits alone in the Train's Observation Car, Hot Chocolate is served in the Passenger Car, and Joystick stows away a cup for Tokey. As he and Vibrator cross to the Dining Car, Miner Hat notices that he left his un-punched ticket, and tries to return it to him, but the wind blows it out of her hand, sending it spiraling towards the wilderness. The Train passes through a forest, where a pack of Wolves run alongside it. The Train carries on, crossing over a viaduct, while the ticket is retrieved by an Eagle. The Eagle feeds the ticket to its Eaglet, but the Eaglet coughs and the ticket flies out. The ticket somehow, re-enters the Passenger Car, but not before Vibrator had noticed its absence, and had already escorted Joystick to the Rear Car. When the know-it-all claims Vibrator will throw the girl from the Train, Miner Hat recovers the ticket and dashes to the dining car in search of Vibrator, climbing onto the roof. She meets Briefcase on the roof, who offers her coffee and discusses the existence of Santa Hat and ghosts. Briefcase skis with Miner Hat along the tops of the Cars toward the coal tender, where Briefcase disappears right at Flat Top Tunnel. In the Locomotive's Cab, Miner Hat discovers that Joystick has been made to supervise driving the Train while the Engineers Anal Beads and Toothbrush replace the headlight. Miner Hat applies the brakes and the Train stops coming across a herd of Caribou blocking the tracks. Vibrator pulls Anal Beads leg, causing her to let out animal-likes noises, and the Caribou Herd strolls away. The Train continues on at extreme speed, and the throttle's split pin shears off, causing the Train to accelerate uncontrollably down a 179-Degree Grade and onto a Frozen Lake. Anal Beads uses her new hairpin to repair the throttle as the Train drifts across the ice to realign with the tracks moments before the ice breaks. Miner Hat returns Joystickl's ticket for Vibrator to punch, and as the three return to the Passenger Car, where Miner Hat is taunted by an Ebenezer Scrooge marionette puppet controlled by Briefcase. The Train arrives at the North Pole, where Vibrator announces that one of the passengers will be chosen to receive the first gift of Christmas from Santa Hat himself. Discovering Tokey (Holding her Friend Sasha the Striped Skunk) still alone in the Observation Car, Joystick and Miner Hat persuade her to come along, but Miner Hat accidentally uncouples the Car, sending it back along the line to a railway turntable in Santa Hat's workshop. Miner Hat, Joystick and Tokey make their way through an Elf Command Center and a Gift Sorting Office before being dumped into a giant sack of presents, where they discover that the Cannny has stowed away, and the Elves escort them out as Santa Hat arrives. A Bell flies loose from the galloping Reindeer's Reins; Miner Hat initially cannot hear it ring, until she finds it within herself to believe. She shows the Bell to Santa Hat, who selects her to receive the first gift of Christmas. Santa Hat agrees to let her keep theBbell, and Miner Hat places it in her Backpack. The Rear Car is returned to the train as the Contestants board to return home, but Miner Hat discovers that she lost the bell was in her Backpack. Tokey sits with the other Contestants this time, next to Canny. Before getting dropped off, Know-It-All questions where she is going until she reminds her they are at her home was Shape Battle Land. Tokey also thanks Miner Hat for stopping the train for her. After getting back to her home, she comes back out holding her present up and calling out from her front porch to Miner Hat and Joystick that Santa Hat has already been to her home. Next, it was time for Miner Hat to get off. She says goodbye to Joystick and Canny, then gets off the train and to her home which was Challenge to Win Land. She returns home and awakens Christmas morning to find a present containing the bell. She and her friends Party Hat, Candy Cane and Melon joyfully ring the bell, while Blue Planet, not believing in Santa Hat, lament that the bell is "broken." Miner Hat reflects on her friends growing deaf to the bell as their belief faded. However, the bell still rings for her, as it will “for all who believe.” Cast Miner Hat Sweetaroo (Miner Hat's pet Techbot Striped Skunk) Blue Planet Indigo Planet Asteroid Banana Box Camera Candy Cane Fat Alien Green Spider Hammer Hot Dog (Melon's Pet) Key Melon Microphone Party Hat Rainbow Red Spider Star Umbrella Wheel Yellow Spider Challenge 2 Win Characters: Anvil Autumn Battery Cantaloupe Clapperboard Flipbook Kary Metromone Onion Pawn Ping Pong Racket Pistachio Poker Chip Razor Blaze Supply Crate Shape Battle Characters: Tokey (Shape Battle) Sasha the Striped Skunk Other Shape Battle Characters Object Redundancy Characters: Vibrator (Host) Anal Beads Breifcase Babybel Bauble Blindfold Blue Stuff Body Pillow Canny Chicken Leg Fez Firework Flask Joystick Lennie Magic Hat Noodles Notepad Pantsu Pebble Platter Poop Scarfy Seed Shrek (As a Servant) Tampon Toothbrush Zune Other Object Show Characters: Santa Hat The Servants Elves Songs/Soundtrack Hot Chocolate When Christmas Comes to Town The Polar Express Theme Song Suite from The Polar Express Spirit of the Season It's Beginning To Look Like Christmas Santa Claus is Comin' To Town Here Comes Santa Clause Rockin' On Top of The World Believe White Christmas Seeing is Believing Trivia * The Movie Is the Parody in the Polar Express. * There's music songs like The Polar Express. * Studios Warner Bros. Pictures Castle Rock Entertainment Shangri-La Entertainment Yearsanimations Flims 100dcx Production PDDRAnimationPro EntertainmentCategory:Movies Category:December 2018 Releases Category:Object Show Movies Category:2018 films Category:Kids & Family Category:Yearsanimations films Category:Warner Bros Category:Castle Rock Entertainment Category:Shangri-La Entertainment Category:2020 films Category:December 2020 Releases Category:Animated movies